


Sangre

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Cuando Butch O'Neal sale del bar y se despide de su compañero José, siente que se le va la cabeza.





	Sangre

Cuando Butch O’Neal sale del bar y se despide de su compañero José, siente que se le va la cabeza. Probablemente las siete u ocho copas (más los cuatro chupitos de antes) que se ha bebido le están haciendo efecto.  
  
El caso es que no está muy seguro de si esa “presencia” que siente detrás de sí es producto de su imaginación (o la borrachera) o alguien le está siguiendo. Pero su instinto policíaco nunca falla, así que decide no ir a su casa.  
  
Se limita a caminar sin rumbo, con la esperanza de despistar al que le sigue y llevarlo a algún lugar donde pueda acorralarlo. Cruza calles bien iluminadas y llenas de gente, siempre sin mirar atrás.  
  
El tipo que le sigue es silencioso. Tanto, que probablemente, si no fuera policía y estuviera entrenado, no le oiría. Quizás pocos de sus compañeros del cuerpo lo escucharían. Él siempre ha sido el mejor en eso.  
  
Sigue caminando (podría jurar que ha pasado más de una hora y se está recorriendo Boston entero), hasta que recuerda que cerca de donde está hay un descampado semi oculto en esa selva de cemento. Lo recuerda porque allí fue donde perdió la virginidad, con una morena de piel tostada y pechos turgentes. Es un buen lugar para el sexo; son pocos los que se atreven a ir por ese barrio.  
  
Butch lleva sigilosamente una mano a su pistola mientras se acerca. La acaricia con cuidado, con mimo. _Mi mejor amiga, preciosa_. Cierra los ojos un momento, nervioso (aunque nunca lo reconocerá) y se gira, rápido, apuntando firmemente hacia el frente.  
  
\- ¿Por qué cojones me sigues?  
  
Grita, pero no hay nadie para contestarle. Se queda un momento paralizado, confuso, porque _había alguien, maldita sea, había alguien_. Unos segundos, el tiempo que tarda en sentir que le doblan el brazo y le hacen soltar la pistola. El tiempo que tarda en darse cuenta de que está acorralado contra la pared por un tipo enorme, demasiado grande, que le sujeta las muñecas, a pesar de que ambos saben que no es necesario que lo retenga de esa manera; Butch no podría contra semejante hombre.  
  
Por supuesto, Butch lucha con todas sus fuerzas, mientras blasfema incesantemente contra el tipo misterioso (y tremendamente fuerte). Pero el otro reafirma su postura y el policía siente en la espalda el frío de los ladrillos y se da cuenta de que es inútil. Que, simplemente, está perdiendo el tiempo. Si tuviera su pistola… Y la ve, tirada como un trasto inútil en el suelo a unos metros de ellos. Es imposible conseguirla.  
  
\- Estate quieto, maldita sea.  
  
El hombre se aparta y rebusca en su ropa. Y, ahora que sus ojos se han acostumbrado un poco más a la oscuridad, Butch se da cuenta de que sus ojos brillan. Como diamantes, en serio. Es más, tienen el color de un diamante. Además, tiene unos tatuajes extraños en la cara.  
  
\- ¿Pero tú quién…? ¿¡Qué eres!?  
  
Como respuesta, solo ve una afilada navaja que desgarra la carne de la muñeca de ese tipo.  
  
\- Bebe.  
  
El desconocido coloca delante de sus labios el corte, insistiendo. Siente el líquido mojarle los labios y, por Dios, siente ganas de vomitar.  
  
\- ¡Estás demente! ¡No soy un jodido vampiro!  
  
Él ríe, como si Butch acabara de contar un chiste exclusivamente para él.  
  
\- Hazlo, y te dejaré en paz, O’Neal.  
  
No le sorprende que sepa su nombre. Probablemente, está metido en alguna mafia (¿por qué sino esos tatuajes y esa aura de misterio y peligro?) y esos tipos, cuando eres su objetivo, te investigan hasta saber la marca de calzoncillos que usas. Butch ha tratado más de una vez con gente como él.  
  
\- No. ¿Por qué, joder? – el policía siente que debe distraerle. Quizás, en algún momento de despiste, pueda empujarlo o escabullirse hasta donde está su pistola.  
  
\- Te vi. Bebiendo mi sangre. Es necesario que lo hagas. – dice, misterioso.  
  
Al final, el desconocido se impacienta y le obliga a beberla.  
  
El policía traga como puede. Sabe raro, metálico e intenso, pero no le ocurre nada. Siente cómo arde en su garganta, hasta que el hombre aparta la mano bruscamente.  
  
\- Hijo de…  
  
Pronto empiezan las arcadas. Jadea y se remueve, sintiendo que está a punto de vomitar. Realmente, si pudiera, mataría a ese tipo.  
  
Él le pone una mano en la boca y acerca los labios a su oreja.  
  
\- Aguántalo dentro, Butch.  
  
Su cerebro es incapaz de discernir entre el dolor y el placer, entre la agonía y el éxtasis, así que esa maldita frase le hace reaccionar e intenta gemir (pero no puede, porque la sangre del tío ese está en su garganta y se niega a bajar), haciéndole recordar a las prostitutas con las que se acuesta. No está muy seguro de cuándo, pero ahora tiene una erección que duele.  
  
Y, para rematar, el tipo le susurra estupideces al oído y presiona la mano contra su boca con una fuerza excesiva. Le daría una buena patada si el estómago no estuviera intentando salírsele por la boca.  
  
\- Tranquilo, ya casi está.  
  
Butch ya no recuerda ni su propio nombre. Solo mantiene los ojos cerrados y espera que esa tortura termine pronto.  
  
Minutos después, traga por última vez la sangre, impidiendo las arcadas y, al fin, puede centrarse en respirar con normalidad. Pero su erección sigue ahí, doliendo como una condenada.  
  
El desconocido le suelta y se separa unos centímetros. Para Butch, se convierten en kilómetros al sentir el frío y es que no sabía dado cuenta de que ese tipo era una estufa andante.  
  
\- Tienes un problema, amigo – ríe el hombre (y el policía ve unos colmillos afilados en medio de su pequeño mareo), ganándose una mirada asesina.  
  
\- Eres un…  
  
Pero no continúa, porque el tipo se ha vuelto a pegar a él y está metiendo la mano por dentro del pantalón. La otra mano, la que tiene el corte, le sujeta los brazos para que no se mueva.  
  
\- ¡Aparta de ahí, perver…!  
  
\- Cállate. – interrumpe, serio- Solo voy a ayudarte con esto. – y sigue con su labor.  
  
\- A mí no me… va esto – gime.  
  
\- Oh, vamos, ¿a qué viene tanto pudor, si ya tienes mi sangre dentro de ti? - dice, concentrado en la erección de Butch.  
  
Éste se remueve y aguanta los gemidos, pero sigue sin servir de nada y, además, se siente bien. Muy caliente. Demasiado, y eso al policía le preocupa. El desconocido se relame más de una vez los labios y, mierda, juraría que él también. A él no le van los hombres, maldita sea.  
  
Está nervioso. El hombre lo hace con mucha calma, a conciencia, y Butch solo se concentra en no gemir. Porque no le va a dar ese placer, joder. Él no es una mujer... Se muerde los labios con fuerza. Tanta, que quizás se haga una herida. Aunque ahora mismo, en lo menos que quiere pensar es en la sangre.  
  
Cuando llega el clímax, no aguanta más. Gime al sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, que no para hasta unos instantes después. Jadea. El cuerpo se le ha quedado sin energías tras tantas emociones.  
  
\- Tu… nombre, cabrón. – susurra, sin querer mirar al tipo, que se limpia la mano. – No querrás… que te recuerde como Ojos de perla, ¿no? - de verdad que no tiene fuerzas, así que se agarra a la pared como puede.  
  
Va a necesitar siglos para recuperarse de algo tan… intenso (No. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, jamás dirá que ha sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Se llevará ese secreto a la tumba).  
  
Oye la risita, molesta, del desconocido.  
  
\- Vishous.  


  



End file.
